Ice Blue Eyes
by YoureGonnaStinkAndBurn
Summary: Carter was Michael's only childhood friend, and the things he did would affect her for the rest of her life. As an adult she would have thought he'd forgotten about her. But Michael would always remember his pet.
1. Chapter 1

"Can anyone tell me what eleven times eight is? Michael, would you like to answer for the class?"  
The class of third graders turned to look at said boy, who was sitting in the very back of the class with his head lowered, his messy dirty blonde hair covering his eyes. If only they could see the way their darkness scanned the room, taking in everything, every possible weak point and exit, formulating plans in his head.  
"Michael? Do you need help answering?" the teacher tilted her head to the side, urging him to answer the question. To anyone else it might seem like a harmless inquiry, but Michael knew the true meaning behind it, the teacher was trying to say he was too stupid to answer a simple question. He knew the answer and he didn't need any help, he just wasn't going to answer for them. The less he talked the better.  
"The answer is eighty eight Michael, meet with me after class." Mrs. Norman sighed, turning around to walk back to her desk.  
"What are you, retarded?" the brown haired boy sitting in front of him whispered, turning back around in his seat to snicker with his friends. The school year had just started and the boy, Zack, had already made everyday irritating for him. Michael stayed still, his head still down. Images of the boy in front of him "accidentally" falling and breaking his nose on the playground entered his head. An evil glint filled Michael's eyes, an emotion no one would notice.  
"Okay class, put your math work away, whatever you didn't finish will be homework." Mrs. Norman announced, just a second before the bell rang for lunch. The children scrambled out of their seats to put their papers into their backpacks before running off to lunch. Michael sat mutely in his seat as the teacher came and sat in the empty desk in front of him, angling herself to face him. Her long auburn hair was up in a bun and her glasses low on her nose. She was young and this was her first time teaching, and Michael was already making her year difficult.  
"Michael, we've talked about you needing to participate in class a few times already, and school only started a few weeks ago. What do I need to do to see you participating?" She tilted her head to the side again, this time moving her hand to put it on top of Michaels in a way of comfort.  
Anger filled his small body.  
"Do you think that maybe you need help, like a tutor? Or maybe you need to be put in special classes?" She said special like it was a good thing. Michael knew better, he knew she was just trying to get him out of her class so she wouldn't have to deal with him. Michael swiftly stood up, his chair clanking to the ground behind him as he briskly walked out of the classroom, wrinkling his math paper as his fists clenched at his sides. The teacher just sighed and leaned her head back, looking at the ceiling and taking a deep breath before she got up and collected her purse to go to lunch.

Michael entered the lunch room, the sound of all the children irritating him further. He walked through the line to just grab a chocolate milk, before sitting by himself to quickly drink it as his eyes scanned the room. He was looking for someone, specifically the boy from class, Zack. Just catching a glimpse of him walking out to the playground, Michael quickly made his way outside, leaving behind his milk. Staying behind a few feet Michael stalked his prey, waiting for just the right moment. Seeing the boy stray away from all the other children, to go climb a tree on the edge of the playground, Michael decided to make his move. Quietly climbing up the tree behind the boy Michael only made it about halfway before Zack noticed him.  
"What the hell are you do-" was all the he could get out before Michael shoved him out of the tree, the boy hitting the ground with a loud thud, a loud cracking noise ringing out right after. Zack started screaming bloody murder, his cries piercing through the air. All the children on the playground froze, quickly searching for where the noise was coming from. A few started running towards the injured boy, causing Michael to panic. He quickly climbed back down the tree on the opposite side, so no one would see him, and ran into the woods nearby, crouching in the bushes. A teacher ran out from the building, crouching down by the boy before yelling towards another teacher to call an ambulance. The boys right arm was bent at an odd angle, in the most sickening way possible, and he was bleeding from a gash right above his eyebrow, the blood dripping into his eye. Seeing the blood caused something to stir in Michael, almost like the feeling of excitement. This was different than when he'd kill animals, he wanted to see more of it, he craved it.  
The children formed a circle around the scene, a few deciding to cover their ears and turn away from the gruesome sight. Another teacher quickly came and gathered most of the younger children to take them inside, knowing it wouldn't be good for them to see this. Within minutes the loud sirens of the ambulance echoed out as it pulled up onto the corner, the paramedics getting out and going around the back to get a stretcher. The boy was quickly taken away by the ambulance, some of the children shaken after seeing the the boy injured and screaming. The bell rang for class to start and they all started walking towards the building. Michael sprinted out of the woods and caught up to the rest of them, quickly trying to blend in, as if he was standing in the group the whole time.  
They shuffled into the building and to their classrooms, sitting down in their assigned seats. A few kids in Michael's class sat together to whisper about what had happened, speculating on how the 3rd grades best tree climber had fallen from his favorite tree. He had played on the tree for years with no problem, why was this time different. Michael sat with his head lowered yet again, sinking a little into his seat, the tiniest smirk on his face and a new light in his dark eyes.  
Mrs. Norman entered the classroom a few minutes later, looking stressed and bothered, her hair slipping out of her bun.  
"I was just talking to the other teachers and we think it would be best if you were all released from school early, since it is Friday anyway, and after what happened a few kids have asked to go home." a few kids lifted their heads in excitement at the thought of having an early start to their weekend. "So all the walkers can get their stuff and go, and anyone who rides the bus will have to sit here and wait for the buses to get here." she sat at her desk, motioning for the children to get up and go. Most of them got up and grabbed their bags, getting their things ready to go, Michael just stood and walked out of the classroom, he didn't bother bringing his bag home with him. Walking through the now packed hall, as almost all the children walked home, since Haddonfield was a relatively small town, Michael shoved his way through, rushing to get outside.  
Bursting through the doors he started towards the woods, intent on using his shortcut home. But a noise made him pause, the sound of a small voice saying stop. Turning he saw two boys, both from his class and part of Zack's little group of bullies. They where both pushing someone back and forth between them, a small raven haired girl with tawny beige skin. Her ice blue eyes catching Michael's attention as they started watering, the girl starting to cry from the older boys bullying. She looked right at Michael, as if asking for his help. He should have really just left the girl, not caring if she was getting hurt or not. He could care less about anyone else.

But then he realized this was a perfect opportunity to get more revenge on his bullies. Walking up to the boy closest to him Michael reached up and grabbed a fist full of his red hair, yanking him down to the ground, the boys sounds of pain echoing out. A few kids nearby stopped to stare, surprised that the mute kid who kept to himself was standing up for someone. The other boy went to attack Michael, getting a hit in, before Michael threw himself onto the boy, his punches coming from left and right as he pummeled the boys face, blood covering his knuckles. Michael's face pulsating where the boy had hit him making his anger increase tenfold.  
"Michael, stop it now!" Mrs. Norman screamed as she ran towards the boys, pulling Michael off and pushing him to the ground. Michael looked up at her, the darkness in his eyes scaring her for a second. It was as if he wasn't in his body, but instead something else was. Something uncaring and full of rage. It disturbed her for a second before she quickly sat down to examine the crying boy Michael had been on, seeing it was just a bloody nose and cut lip.  
"I will be calling your mother Michael, you can't be acting up like this in schoo-" she was cut off as the small girl interrupted her.  
"He was helping me, those boys were being mean to me." her voice was soft like a whisper, Michael had forgotten the girl was even there. Mrs. Normans eyebrows raised in surprise, she honestly didn't think Michael was capable of showing emotion, let alone standing up for someone else. He didn't even stand up for himself when the other children pestered him. If only she knew the true intent behind his actions.  
Turning to give the two boys a glare, they lowered their heads, letting Mrs. Norman know the girl was telling the truth. With a sigh she turned to Michael and put her hands on his shoulders.  
"Next time go tell a teacher if someone is getting bullied, you can't solve violence with more violence Michael. I will have to tell your mother still, since Bradley is obviously injured."  
Michael's fists clenched in anger yet again, ripping himself away from the teachers hands as he turned and started heading to the woods. The teacher called out his name before giving up and turning to help the boys up and into the nurses office. No one noticed the small figure following Michael into the woods.

Michael had just gotten a few feet into the woods when he noticed her behind him, her unsteady steps cracking sticks and leafs. He acted as if he didn't notice her, thinking of a way to get her off his trail. He sped up, having his shortcut memorized perfectly so he could easily slip through the trees without fault. The girl sped up too, tripping over herself as her feet got caught on sticks and vines. Finally hearing her slip to the ground Michael thought he would finally be able to lose her, but then he heard her cry out his name.  
"Michael, help me!"  
It made him feel weird hearing her small voice say his name, something in him urging him to help her. Arguing with himself for a second he sighed and turned back to the girl, walking up and helping her unwrap a vine from her small white shoes. She was a tiny thing, Michael would have guessed she was a kindergartner, seeing a little smiley face sticker on her hand confirmed it, kindergartners got them for good behavior. She had little white socks with lace on the tops of them, and was wearing light pink overall shorts, with a white short sleeved shirt on under it. Her dark hair was in two braids, little pink bows at the ends. Michael would never admit it to anyone but he thought she was cute, her large doe eyes staring up at him as he helped her.  
It reminded him of the stray animals he'd catch, how they'd look up at him with their large innocent eyes before he'd snap their neck or stab them. He almost had the urge to do the same to her, the images flashing in his head, but they made him feel sick. He surprised himself with the feeling, why didn't he want to hurt her like he wanted to hurt everyone else? Shaking the thought from his head he helped her stand before getting up to continue walking. He stayed at a steady pace so the girl would be able to keep up with him. He almost yanked his hand away as she reached over and grabbed it, using him to help herself step over the large sticks and branches that covered the forest floor. His whole body tightened in surprise, the only hand he'd ever held was his moms, and maybe his baby sister when he would try to help her walk. He'd probably held Judith's hand when he was younger, but now she was an evil wench and wouldn't even like him being in the same room as her.  
Making himself relax he wrapped his fingers around hers and helped her walk along with him. They were almost through the woods when she finally broke the silence.  
"My names Carter" she said as she looked up from beside him. "My daddy wanted to have a boy but I came out as a girl instead, but they already picked a boy name."  
She waited a few seconds and then sighed at his silence, expecting him to at least say something back to her.  
"My middle name is Louise though, that's my daddy's moms name, she's my grandma" Michael almost smirked at the childish way she talked, before he decided to amuse her.  
"I'm named after my grandpa." he quickly spewed out in a hushed tone. The little girl smiled largely, happy to have finally heard him say something.  
"Your mommy's dad or your daddy's dad?" She questioned for clarification.  
"My mom's dad, I never met my dad's dad."  
"Do you have any kitties? I have a kitty named Oscar, he's big and fluffy and orange, like a pumpkin."  
"I kinda have cats…" Michael trailed off, thinking of the rotting cat carcass collection he had in his little hut in the woods. He enjoyed the screeches they made when he cut their tails and ears off.  
"Really! Can I meet them?" She all but squealed in happiness, she loved cats.  
"Maybe one day." He imagined how'd she react if he showed her his collection. Would she scream in terror and run off, or maybe she'd understand his urges. Maybe he could get her to be like him. Two best friends that liked to hurt things, and the feeling of being in control. Well not best friends, he liked to think of her as more of a pet than a friend, something for him to play with and to amuse him, he also liked the thought of controlling her.  
Stepping out of the woods they started walking on the sidewalk, Michael turning onto Lumpkin Lane, seeing his large white house near the end of the street. His mom's car was gone, meaning she was still at work. Walking up and through the front gate he stepped up onto his porch before realizing Carter was still right beside him.  
"Aren't you going to go home?" He asked as he turned to her. The girl looked surprised, then confused for a second, then to an almost scared look.  
"I don't know how to get home from here." She whispered as her eyes started watering. Not wanting the girl to cry Michael tried to think of a plan. His mom wouldn't be home for a few more hours and the girl's parents would probably start looking for her before that. Remembering she was in kindergarten he reached for her backpack, turning the girl around to open it. Taped on the inside was her information, all the kindergartners had them put in their bags at the beginning of the year, just in case they wandered off. Reading the paper he saw that her full name was Carter Louise Reed, and she was only 5 years old, even for a 5 year old she was small. And she only lived a street away, it would be easy for Michael to watch over his new pet, he could know what she was doing everyday.  
Hearing the clicking of heels he looked up and saw his older sister Judith walking up the sidewalk with her boyfriend Danny, the teen girl wearing a short skirt and boots, with a tight tank top. Her boyfriend was sucking on her neck as they walked, Judith giggling until she noticed Michael staring at her with a blank look. Her face dropped and then turned to rage.  
"What are you doing home, dumb ass." She yelled out at him as she sped up, her boyfriend right behind her. She knew he'd tell on her to their mom, and she didn't want to be grounded again. Michael quickly grabbed Carter's hand, barely being able to yell "run" as he dragged her off the porch and around the house to the backyard. Opening the back gate they ran through the little alley behind his house, Carter lagging behind as her tiny legs struggled to keep up. Finding an opening they ran out into the street, Michael slowing down, he knew Judith wouldn't waste her time chasing him this far. Turning towards the address written in Carter's bag, Michael reached down and grabbed said girls hand, guiding her along.  
"Who was that girl?" she questioned, looking up at him.  
"That's my bitch sister Judith." He growled out.  
Carter's eyes widened as she gasped at his language. She wasn't allowed to say bad words like that at all, she'd get soap in her mouth. Michael smirked at her surprise, she was so innocent. Carter looked up and saw her light green house in the distance, her dad just pulling in from work. The older man got out of his car and noticed her walking down the street with Michael, raising an eyebrow in questioned. The girl squealed as she let go of Michael's hand and ran up to her dad, jumping into his arms as he spun her around, giving her a kiss on the head before he sat her back down. Michael felt a tinge of jealousy at the sight, he wasn't close to his father at all.  
"Who's your friend honey?" her dad questioned, looking up to examine Michael. He noted the boys bruised jaw and dark uncaring eyes, almost on edge at the thought of his little girl walking around with this boy.  
"And why aren't you on the bus? And home early?" He put his hands on his hips in a joking stern manner and smiled at the girl, reaching into his car to grab his briefcase as his daughter babbled on about the days events. His eyes widened in surprise when she talked about the boy falling from the tree, not noticing Michael developing a smirk. And then the father's eyes filled when rage when she talked about her bullying experience, and then gratitude from Michael protecting his princess.  
"Well that seems like a busy day baby, lets go inside and have a snack." he said as he started walking up to the front door, his daughter right behind him. She paused as she turned to ask Michael to come with them, before noticing the boy was already gone, seemingly vanishing into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael stopped at the gate outside his home, knowing that since his mom wasn't there yet it was going to be hell if he walked inside. His sister Judith had made it her job to ruin every second of his life ever since their dad left, they actually used to be close to each other, and then their dad left their mom for his secretary and they hadn't seen him since. Then Judith started drinking and doing drugs with her new boyfriend, all within the last year. It was a complete change from before, she even dressed different, she was only seventeen but dressed like a grown woman. Deciding to just brave through whatever Judith was going to do to him he put his head down and walked in, feeling disgusted as he heard his sisters loud moaning up the stairs. She wasn't supposed to have her boyfriend over at all without mom home, and she especially wasn't supposed to be having sex. His mom would have a stroke if she knew this was happening, she was already stressed from all the acting out Judith was doing.  
As fate would have it he heard the loud rumble of his moms beat up car pulling into the driveway, a loud thump upstairs as Judith and her boyfriend scrambled to get dressed. He smirked, Judith being caught and grounded for the rest of the year would be a dream come true for Michael. Danny scrambled down the stairs, still pulling his pants up, almost slipping on them as he got to the bottom step. Taking a moment to button them up he blew his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes and noticed Michael standing there. Smirking at the younger boy he leaned forward, his breath reeking of alcohol as he flicked Michael's forehead.  
"Did you enjoy listening to the show, you little freak?" Danny snickered as he shoved his shoulder into Michael's and ran to the back door, slipping out just as the front door opened. Michael just stood there blanked faced, the dark emptiness taking over his eyes and then quickly disappearing as his mother walked in, carrying his younger sister Cynthia. The toddler's face lit up as soon as she seen Michael, the boy smiling back at her. He walked forward to grab her from his mom, holding her close to him as he went and sat down on the livingroom floor. Grabbing her small hands he held her up, trying to get her to walk around. He stopped to look at his mom as she slumped into the couch, letting out a sigh as she closed her eyes. Judith made her way down the stairs, adjusting her clothes and fixing her hair, giving Michael a glare before turning to their mom.  
"Hey mom, did you have a long day?" the teen girl smiled in a sickly sweet manner as she plopped down on the couch with her.  
"Cynthia's babysitter had an emergency, and had to go to the hospital to be with her little brother, apparently he fell out of a tree at school." Michaels eyes widened at the coincidence. "So I went all the way to her house just to find out they weren't even there, and I had to go to the hospital to pick up your sister." his mother opened her eyes and furrowed her brows, turning to look at Michael.  
"Isn't her brother in your class Mickey?" she questioned, Michael just shrugging his shoulders, Edith sighing as she knew that's all she'd get from him.  
"Well, I should start dinner now." his mom groaned as she sat up, rubbing Michael's head as she walked past him. He turned to smirk at his older sister, knowing she was most likely jealous of the extra attention he'd get from his mother.  
"Ass kisser" the girl hissed at him, kicking her leg out to hit his arm, almost hitting Cynthia in the process. Michael quickly moved the toddler away and turned to glare at Judith. Judith stood up with a huff, an evil smirk going across her face.  
"Mom!" she yelled out, giving Michael the evil eye "Michael had a girl over earlier, I think they were kissing on the porch."  
His face distorted with rage as he set Cynthia down by her toys before getting up in Judith's face, growling in anger. His mom walked back into the livingroom, a questioning look on her face.  
"You where kissing a girl?"  
"No I wasn't!" he yelled as he pushed Judith's chest, the girl stumbling back a little bit. Judith just laughed at the boy as he screamed out in anger, throwing a tantrum. Edith quickly moved between her kids, making sure it didn't get more psychical.  
"Judith leave him alone now!" she yelled as she went to grab Michael, the boy pushing her hands away and heading towards the stairs. She was surprised he'd push her away like that.  
"I was helping her find her way home, but Judith had her boyfriend over and they were having sex!" he yelled over his shoulder as he scrambled to his room. Edith turned to Judith with a brow raised, a look of anger washing over her face.  
"I'm going to kill you!" Judith screeched as she ran up the stairs and towards Michael's room, only to be met with a locked door. She pounded on it, jiggling the door handle to try and get in, her mind set on hurting Michael. The door creaked under the pressure of her fists, a small dent forming in the middle.  
"Judith go to your room now!" their mother yelled up the stairs, going to pick up Cynthia, the toddler had started to fuss from all the yelling. Judith let out a loud scream of rage and stomped to her room, slamming her door behind her.

Michael walked away from his door and sat down in his bed, turning to look out his back window. He thought about Carter, her happy little home, with her dad who obviously loved her. He was angry, why couldn't he have that. He wanted to ruin her life, make her miserable. But at the same time he wanted to protect her, watch over her, control his little pets life. He'd have to figure out these mixed feelings in his head sooner or later, they were confusing him. Laying back into the plush comforter he closed his eyes for a just a second, opening them to be greeted by darkness. It felt like he was floating in nothingness, but in a way it seemed comforting.

 _You don't like them._  
"Hello?" Michael called out into the void.  
 _You must end them._  
Images flashed before his eyes, his sister Judith dead, her throat slit from ear to ear. Images of his mother and baby sister looking the same way flickered in between, disturbing him. But he also liked it.  
The thought of being able to cut them piece by piece, limb from limb. The blood dripping onto his hands, the slick sticky feeling between his palms. He craved it.

"Michael, wake up!" Judith's voice was accompanied by a bang on his door. He sat up with a gasp, looking towards his alarm clock to see it was 10:43 AM. He had slept that long?  
"You're little girlfriends here and I don't plan on babysitting her."  
His little girlfriend? Knowing what Judith most likely meant he got up and unlocked his door, heading downstairs to see what was going on. Looking over the banister he saw Carter sitting on the ground playing with Cynthia, the front door wide open as his mother talked to a lady on the front porch. Hearing the steps creak Edith turned to look at her son, motioning for him to come to her.  
"This is my son Michael," She put her arm around his shoulder, turning him to face the lady. "Michael, this is Carter's mom, Mrs. Reed, Carter's here to play with you for the day"  
Michael silently stared at her, noticing she had the same long black hair and tan skin as Carter, this must be where she got her looks from, since her father was pasty and blonde. Edith nudged her son to shake the woman's hand, Michael giving in and reaching his hand out to loosely shake it.  
"Oh, you don't have to call me Mrs. Reed, just call me Tala." she smiled at Michael, her honey colored eyes full of warmth. "Carter told me a lot about you, she talked about you all night," she said "and morning." she added with an eye roll. "She made me walk her over here so she could play with you, if you're okay with that."  
He opened his mouth to answer before he was interrupted by Judith loudly gasping as she walked down the stairs "Mickey has a playdate?"  
Darkness entered his eyes as he turned to let out a small growl at her, going to attack her like in his dreams before he remembered Cynthia and Carter sitting in the corner. With a sigh he just walked away and over to the toddler and little girl, silently sitting down with them.  
Edith gave Judith a glare, then turned to look at Carter's mom, sighing as she stepped out of the doorway and outside, closing the door behind her.  
"He's been having some anger issues, mostly put on from Judith, and his father not being around, but i'm sure he'll be fine with Carter, he's very protective of Cynthia so I think he'll be the same way." she spewed out, a downcast look falling over her face.  
"Well," Tala reached out to grab Edith's hand in comfort "If you ever need a break he can come spend the night at our house whenever, I have no problem with him coming over. From what Carter told me he's a very nice boy."  
"Thank you so much," Edith squeezed the woman's hand, leaning forward to hug her.  
"I'm so sorry to make this short but I have to get to work," she glanced down at her watch and her eyes widened.  
"Actually i'm late, so sorry but I gotta go!" she scrambled down the stairs and opened her car door, Tala walking right past her and towards the front gate.  
"It's fine, I should be going too, I should have started getting ready for work a long time ago. I'll talk to you later Edith!" Tala waved to her before making her way down the sidewalk towards her home.

Back in the house Michael silently played with his little sister, ignoring Carter who was staring at him, waiting for him to say something. Sighing she got up and headed towards the door, causing Michael to turn and look at her with questioning eyes.  
"If you don't want to play with me then i'm going home." the girl looked like she was about to start crying. Feeling a weird ache in his chest Michael quickly stood and walked to her, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her to the stairs.  
"Judith, we're going to my room, Cynthia is downstairs still!" Michael called out to his older sister who had been doing something in the kitchen.  
"Whatever loser, use protection!" Judith called out, quietly laughing to herself.  
Michael just sighed and continued up the stairs, ignoring Carter's confused face. Finally making it to his room he led her to his chair, pushing the girl to sit down. He walked back over and closed the door, turning to stare at her.  
"What did she mean about protection?" Carter innocently asked as she looked up at Michael, her brows furrowed and her head to the side.  
"It's nothing, some stupid adult thing, don't listen to Judith, she's a bitch." He informed the young girl, smirking as she yet again was surprised at his language.  
"Why did you come here." he asked. Carter look confused for a second before answering. "Because I wanted to play with you!"  
"But why?" Michael hadn't had any friends, they all thought he was weird. He was surprised the girl even wanted to be around him, he had purposely tried to ignore her multiple times. And from what everyone else said, he gave off an uncomfortable vibe.  
"Because you're my brand new best friend!" She smiled at him, making Michael feel guilty for trying to be mean to her. Clearly the girl had the same problems as him, the not having friends part at least.  
"Okay, I guess we can be friends." Michael looked down at his hands, suddenly feeling awkward, he didn't know what friends were supposed to do with each other.  
"Well, we can draw if you want?" he asked her, Carter nodding in excitement. Michael walked over to his closet and opened it, pulling a large box out and setting it in the middle of the room. Reaching into it he pulled out a stack of blank white paper, and then a few notebooks too, and finally he got to his pens and markers. Spreading them all out onto his floor he motioned for Carter to join him, the girl plopping down onto the floor and quickly grabbing some paper and markers, silently starting on a drawing. They did this for probably an hour, Carter quickly filling pages and pages with drawings of her family and cats, and even one drawing of her and Michael playing together on a beach.  
The whole time Michael silently worked on his one piece of paper, shielding it from Carter's eyes. Finally he reached into the box and pulled out a pair of scissors, cutting something on the paper and then going to his closet to grab a shoelace. Carter sat up and leaned forward, looking to see what Michael was doing, but the boy turned so she couldn't see before he leaned downward and put the paper over his face, the shoe lace holding it still. Carter again moved closer to see what he was doing before the boy turned and leaped towards her, the girl letting out a small squeal.  
Carter fell back on her butt, her heart racing, feeling unsettled at what Michael had made. It was a crudely drawn clown face, with its eyebrows in a v shape, to show anger. Its smile was full of long sharp teeth. And the holes Michael had cut out where small, only showing the black emptiness of his eyes.  
"Michael, take that off its scary." she told him. But Michael just stood there staring blankly at her, making her even more uncomfortable. His eyes where lifeless.  
"Michael, I said take it off!" he was scaring her now, she wanted to go home. Reaching up she ripped the mask off of him, his real face blank and uncaring under it for the flash of a second, before anger went over his face and he snatched her wrist, pulling her towards him, Carter falling against his chest. She looked up and saw pure evil in his eyes before they suddenly went back to normal. With a smirk he looked down at her, the girl struggling to get out of his grip.  
"What's wrong Carter?" he uttered out, his grip getting tighter. The girl let out a yip at the pain, deciding the try and hit him with her other hand, but the boy didn't flinch from the punches, almost as if he didn't feel anything. Finally he let go and Carter fell to the floor, her eyes watering from the pain.  
"I want to go home." she told Michael, rubbing her wrists and avoiding eye contact with him. She didn't want to be Michael's friend anymore, he was rude.  
"You can't go yet, we still gotta play some more, we are best friends right?" He looked down at her, feeling the slightest regret at hurting his pet. He didn't want to scare her off this fast. He needed to get back her comfort with him, then he could keep her, forever. And she'd never be able to leave.  
"Okay, I guess I can stay longer, but don't be mean again." she rubbed her sore wrist before looking back up at Michael as he helped her stand. She was young, innocent, and stupid.  
They went back downstairs, Michael deciding to make them a snack of pb&j sandwiches, he was extra hungry after skipping dinner last night. Then he brought her out to the backyard, bringing her to his dad's old shed. It was empty now, his dad had taken all his tools when he left, so Michael had decided to make it his own. Walking in he reached up and pulled the string, turning on the single light bulb in the room. Carter looked around in awe, the walls had all kinds of drawings and handmade masks, and a pile of pocket knifes in the corner, next to a lawn chair. Walking farther in she reached down and grabbed one of the knife's, liking the way it looked. It was a shiny silver blade, with a dark purple handle. She didn't notice the knife covered in blood in the corner of the room, behind the chair. Michael leaned down and grabbed the knife from the girl, he didn't want his pet hurting herself on accident. Only he could hurt her.  
Grabbing her shoulders he pushed her to sit on the chair, Carter complying and silently nibbling on what was left of her sandwich. Michael walked to the corner of the shed and pointed to a painting, turning to look at Carter.  
"This is my family, my mom and dad, and me and my sisters." he moved onto the next painting, this one darker than the last.  
"This is my dad and his secretary, when they came here to get his stuff."  
"And this one is of my mom crying after they left."  
The next painting was of the same people from the last ones, his dad and the secretary, but covered in red paint with X's over their eyes, and a small blonde figure in the corner with a knife. Carter could already tell what the painting was of and felt uncomfortable, and slightly scared too.  
"This." He sighed out "This is my dad and his whore secretary, after i'm done ripping out their eyes and slitting their thr-" he was cut off as Judith yelled his name from the back porch.  
"Michael, Carter's dads here to get her!"  
Carter quickly got up and ran out of the shed, only turning to give Michael a small wave as she followed Judith through the house and to the front door. Her father stood there, his car on the curb with the door still open.  
"Did you have fun honey?" Her dad smiled down at her as he picked her up and walked her out to the car, sitting her in the passenger seat. "Do you want to come back tomorrow?"  
Looking out the window as they pulled away she saw Michael standing by the side of the house, staring intently at her. She felt scared of him, but he was also her only friend and maybe if she could show him nice, loving things, he'd change.  
"Actually daddy, can Michael come over to our house tomorrow?"


End file.
